The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays. This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including consumer electronics such as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
Typically, LCD panels include an array of pixels for displaying images. Image data related to each pixel may be sent by a processor to the LCD panel through a driver integrated circuit (IC). The driver IC then processes the image data and transmits corresponding voltage signals to the individual pixels. Typically, the method by which the driver IC receives and processes the image data is well suited for receiving certain types of image data, such as video images for example, but not as well suited for receiving other types of image data, such as still images.